


One track mind

by Sparkly Otaku (Otaku_girl)



Series: You can choose your family [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Auntie Pepper, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF, BAMF Darcy, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Pepper, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark Friendship, Darcy does one better, Darcy is my spirit animal, Darcy may be Tony Stark's daughter...if you squint a bit, Deaf Clint, Don't mess with Tony Stark's family, F/M, Gen, I think I've got a little tag-happy, Implied Relationships, Implied family relationships, SHIELD, Shield policies need some work, Somethimes I want to slap the Avengers, Team dynamics need work, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark surrounds himself with terrifying women, Tony Whump, Why don't people appreciate Tony?, taser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_girl/pseuds/Sparkly%20Otaku
Summary: Darcy doesn't like it when other people touch her toys. She likes it even less when those same people talk shit about those she loves...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - 'Tell about a character who lost something important to him/her'.
> 
> This one took me a day longer than expected, but I’m hoping it was worth the wait. Thank you all so much for taking the time to leave kudos and comments on ‘Taking the Me Out Of Team’. 'One Track Mind' is set shortly after these events, but can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> I’m trying my best to get back into writing creatively, hence the ’30 days of writing’ challenge I am currently undertaking. Any feedback, critiquing, or comments are greatly appreciated. I would like to send special thanks to the commenter ‘Jess’ who said that they ‘would love to see her [Darcy] kick the avengers asses, verbally…or…taserly?’ I can safely say you inspired this.
> 
> Thank you.

Silence hung heavily in the room.

Darcy stared ahead defiantly; chin stubbornly pointed upwards, eyebrow raised, daring someone to comment on her disheveled appearance.

‘Does somebody what to tell me what the hell happened?’ His words rang out through the small conference room. The assembled Avengers scrambled to be the first to answer.

‘Director Fury Sir-‘

‘It’s all just a misunder-‘

‘She’s freaking crazy, Sir-‘

‘QUIET!’ Director Fury bellowed. ‘Now, I know my team – the best of the best’ his eyes trailed from Natasha to Steve to Clint, clearly unimpressed ‘earth’s last defense, did not just get taken out by a little girl with a taser!’

‘HEY!’ Darcy snapped, heedless of the looks the others sent her. She was not having a good day. Heck, it wasn’t a good week if she were being honest with herself – something that she tried to do. Tony had locked himself into his lab shortly after the ‘Avengers Need Incredible PR STAT’ disaster (which she had privately dubbed NIPS, much to her own amusement). When that happened, Tony things tended to slip his mind. Just little things; sleeping, eating, basic workshop safety procedures. No biggies for a genius with a room full of high-powered equipment, supplies, and enough AC/DC tracks to make the windows rattle three floors up. 

‘Who’re you calling a little girl, cyclopes?’

The room fell deathly silent. 

Steve looked between the two uncomfortably. ‘Ah, Director Fury, she didn’t mean-‘

‘The heck I didn’t.’ Her steely gaze met Nick’s disbelieving one. She’d heard all about the Director of Shield; sending undercover agents to spy on Tony, trying to cover up just who was Iron Man, practically ordering house arrest while Tony was dying rather than letting friends and family and experts support him. Darcy opened her mouth, poised to tell him exactly what she thought of him.

Knock-knock-knock.

All heads turned to the door as Agent Colson let himself in. ‘Sorry I’m late. I can take over from here, Director Fury.’ Straightening his tie, he edged past the two uneasy groups – well, one uneasy group, with an extremely pissed off looking Darcy on the opposite side.

Fury stood, leaning against the desk. He signed, shaking his head. ‘Whatever I’m paying you for dealing with this shit? Ain’t enough Phil.’  
Darcy snorted. Ah yes; the agent who threatened to tase Tony and watch him twitch and drool. Wonderful. ‘Is that why you keep taking what isn’t yours, mister agent?’

‘Miss Lewis!’ Agent Colson reprimanded as the door clicked shut behind Fury. 

Darcy rolled her eyes, unimpressed. ‘You’re still on my list, Agent Agent. I want my iPod back – AND my taser!’

‘We’ve been over this before, Ms. Lewis.’ Several dozen times, in fact. In person, by email, by mail… ‘Speaking of which – let’s talk about the weapon Agent Romanoff confiscated from you earlier today. 1,250,000 volts – that’s not exactly street legal.’

‘Not by a long shot.’ 

‘Thank you for your input, Agent Barton.’

‘No problem, Sir.’

‘No one was talking to you, birdbrain.’

‘Ms. Lewis! The taser?’

‘Yes?’

Agent Colson sighed. ‘Things are never easy with you, are they?’

She smirked. The top three buttons of her already dangerously low cut blouse were now missing, her fire engine red lipstick smeared, hair in disarray. Those unaware of that afternoons…altercation, would swear that she had recently been ravished.

‘Nope.’ She popped the p loudly, leaning back in her chair. Her lips twisted, pleased as Agent Barton flinched away from her, doing his best to edge his seat away without attracting attention. 

Agent Colson raised an eyebrow, fingers steepling as he gave her an unimpressed look. 

She crossed her arms, eyebrow raised in challenge. ‘We’ve got all day, Ms. Lewis. You aren’t leaving here until I’ve heard a reasonable explanation.’  
Reaching into her cleavage, she pulled out her phone. The shiny chrome rectangle proudly displayed the latest StarkTech logo, alongside a handful of scuffed pusheen stickers. She had had more, but Dummy, You and Butterfingers just looked so cute covered in little kitties – she hadn’t had the heart to take them back.

‘I thought you said you had searched her.’ Agent Colson sent his agents a pointed look. Clint raised his hands in defense.

‘I did. I wasn’t going to put my hand down there! I thought Nat-erm, never mind.’ Blaming the Black Widow for something was rarely a wise choice.

‘Miss Lewis, if you could just hand over-‘

Darcy danced away from his outstretched hands, putting her chair between them as she dialed. ‘Hey, Happy! It’s great to hear you. Is Pep still in with her five o clock, or has she – really? I wouldn’t want to be a bother. It’s just a little misunderstanding over at Shield, if you think she has time-‘

Agent Colson stood. ‘Miss Lewis. The phone. Now.’

Darcy kept her back to the wall, keeping the rooms occupants firmly within her sights. ‘Hiiiiiiii Pepper! Thanks so much for taking the time out to pick up.’ Darcy shoved her chair towards Captain America, avoiding the second set of outstretched hands. ‘I’m just gonna switch to video call to avoid any more probs this end.’ She smirked at the audible groan from behind Agent Agent’s desk. 

‘Oh my god Darcy! Did you get in a fight? Do I need to come down there? Does Tony know? Who are we suing. Just give me a name. This is outrageous. Are you somewhere safe?’ Pepper’s voice rose with each question, her usually calm façade faltering at the sight of a dishevelled Darcy, alone, in a room filled with super-spies and avengers.

‘That’s the problem, Pepper. I’m currently being detained by a friend of yours.’ She turned the phone to a rapidly paling Agent Colson. ‘Oh, and the rest of these see-you-next-Tuesdays.’ She had to hold back a giggle as Captain America blushed at her language.

‘Agent Colson. A word.’ That was not Pepper’s happy voice.

‘Pepper-‘ Colson tried, a strained smile painted on his lips. 

‘That’s Ms. Potts, Agent, until you can explain to me why you’re detaining someone I not only consider to be an invaluable employee, but a member of my family.’

Darcy felt a warm glow in the pit of her stomach. Not that she had been worried, mind, when Pepper and Tony had split up. But still…it was nice to know that her favourite redhead still considered her to be family.

‘Pepper-ah, Miss Potts, the situation…’

Pepper cut him off quickly. ‘Did I ask for the peanut gallery to chime in? When I want to hear from you, Captain Rogers, I will address you. Somebody tell me what is going on. NOW.’

Silence dragged on. No-one seemed to know where to begin.

‘You’ve got until the count of five. Then I’m calling Dr. Foster.’

‘Thor’s girlfriend?’ Clint scoffed.

Pepper’s jaw clenched, eyes narrowing in anger. ‘No, not just Thor’s girlfriend. The brilliant astrophysicist who hasn’t slept in over three days. The same woman who has been running on coffee and jellybeans since Darcy-‘

‘I knew it!’ Darcy cried. Jane really couldn’t be trusted to science by herself. She’d just have to remember to set more reminders on Jane’s phone next time…or maybe see if she could bribe one of the new interns to hide all of the junk food caches Jane had stashed around her lab. Coming up for food had to be better than no break, right? 

‘-had to step in to try and fix your latest mess. The same woman who is currently, enthusiastically, re-christening every surface of her lab with her Norse god boyfriend whom she hasn’t seen in weeks.’ Note to self, Darcy thought; disinfect everything before touching next time I visit Jane. ‘The same woman who will make the chitari seem like daisy chains and roses if she finds out you touched a single hair on her best friends head.’ Pepper paused for breath.

‘Aww! Jane said we were besties? I knew I was growing on here! You know you’re still my bff too, right P? Ho’s before new ho’s.’

Pepper smiled indulgently. ‘Hush Darcy. I’m waiting for the nice kidnappers to explain themselves before I start filing the paperwork for a dozen restraining orders and law suits on your behalf.’

Agent Colson cleared his throat, attempting to regain control of the situation. He straightened his tie before beginning, ‘Ms. Potts. I would hardly call this situation a kidnapping. Ms. Lewis is currently being held after an altercation earlier today, where she attacked key, high-ranking members of our organisation in an unprovoked incident, in a secure location.’

Darcy rolled her eyes. This was taking too long.

‘I tased the fuck out of Hawkass and Capsicle.’

‘See, see! She’s not even denying it.’ Hawkeye pointed at her with a pout, heedless of the looks his teammates were sending him.

Black Widow lent casually on the arm of her chair, observing the room. ‘I wouldn’t sound so pleased if I were you, Clint. An untrained civilian got the drop on you.’

He winced. ‘…I just didn’t want to hurt her?’

Colson sent him an exasperated look. ‘As you just heard, Ms. Lewis started-‘

Darcy shook her head, voice sharp as she cut him off. ‘Hey, hey, hey. I didn’t start anything. I just finished it. They were talking shit about Tony.’

‘Miss, how the team talks about personal issues is really none of your concern.’ Steve sent her a disappointed look, using his best Captain America Is Disappointed In You And You Really Should Do Something To Improve Yourself Like Adopt A Dozen Orphaned Kittens Or Donate A Kidney To Charity Or Something Look™. 

Oh no he didn’t. 

Darcy crossed her arms, careful to keep her phone aimed at the room, just in case. ‘See, that’s where you’re wrong. This is my problem. It’s everyone’s problem, when a group that goes around calling themselves heroes lets petty personal biases and issues interfere with what really matters. If you want to talk shit about someone, if you want to belittle them and make them feel like they’re worthless, if you want to slander them, do it to their fucking face. You don’t go around undermining them to people whose support and backup could mean the difference between life and death in the field.’

‘Darcy-‘ 

‘No, Pepper, no! Everyone lets them get away with this shit. It’s not right. It’s never been right. I’m not going to put up with this, not anymore. Iron man is a hero. He’s an international icon. He’s saved New York. He’s saved America, the middle east – fuck, he saved the whole god-damned world time and time and time again. And you people keep giving him shit. Hadn’t he given enough? Time. Money. Blood. Sweat. Tears.’ She could feel her throat tightening, chest heaving. She couldn’t tell if it was from anger or despair. Just what more did they want from him? She could feel angry, bitter tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, just waiting to be unleashed. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

Hawkeye folded his arms, slumping low in his seat. ‘It’s not like he’s got enough money to spare.’

‘Really, is it going back to the money thing?’ Captain America shook his head heavily, clearly disappointed in the perceived situation.

‘Oh my GOD!’ Darcy slapped the wall, eyes blazing. ‘What the FUCK is WRONG with you people! Is money the only word you heard in that sentence? Is that all he’s worth to you? Do you know how many hours he puts into each upgrade he gives you? How many days he spends thinking up tougher, quicker, better equipment, to keep you all safe in the field? Do you know how many anonymous donations have paid for victims of the New York attacks to get half-decent burials? How much time Iron Man spent moving rubble, lifting beams, making sure emergency crew were safe after the big bads were defeated and the rest of you were off playing super-spies and doing paperwork? Don’t even think about interrupting me.’ She hissed as Clint opened his mouth. 

‘No-one questions Iron Man’s credibility as a superhero.’ Natasha spoke up steadily. 

She rounded on Natasha. ‘Oh yes. You. Iron Man recommended, Tony Stark not recommended. I’ve been wanting to speak to you for so, so long.’

‘Darcy!’ Pepper snapped, drawing Darcy’s attention.

‘Don’t think I’ll forget. We WILL be having words.’ Darcy promised, turning away with a glare.

Pepper, more composed, spoke up. ‘If you have a problem with Tony Stark, you have a problem with Iron Man. The Iron Man suites are the intellectual property of Stark Industries, as are all inventions created by Mister Stark. The two are intrinsically intertwined. If you have been slandering either, in a setting where members of the general public may be able to hear, this could affect our stock prices. That wouldn’t make our shareholders very happy, gentlemen. Do you know what I do when our shareholders aren’t very happy?’

‘She tends to file lawsuits.’

‘Thank you, Darcy. That is correct.’

‘So this IS about money!’ Clint raised his voice triumphantly. 

‘That’s it. I’m tasing him again.’ Darcy dived towards him. She struggled against the hands encircling her waist, carefully but firmly picking her up and putting her a safe distance away once more.

‘Excuse me, miss.’ Captain America apologised as he manhandled her.

Agent Colson snapped, trying to gain control of the room. ‘Ms. Lewis!’

‘Darcy.’ The approval in Pepper’s eyes was unmistakable despite her disapproving tone, as the only female avenger placed herself between Darcy and a cowering Hawkeye. ‘I thought we taught you not to pick on the slower kids. They can’t help their disadvantages.’

‘That really isn’t very polite, Miss. Potts.’ The good Captain spoke up, brow lowered in disapproval. ‘Clint was legitimately-‘

‘Darcy?’ Pepper said calmly.

‘Yes, P?’

‘You have my permission.’

‘YES!’ She squealed.

‘Wha-omph!’ Captain America went down wheezing, hands clutching between his legs as Darcy’s stiletto-clad heel made contact with his nether regions. Super Soldier Serum was good for many things, it seemed. Protecting against a well-placed heel to the nuts, however, it could not. 

‘I expect Darcy to be released and waiting outside by the time Happy arrived in…what’s your ETA, Happy? Ah. Three minutes. A representative for Stark Industries will be accompanying Happy. I would advise you make time to go through the paperwork they have for you. Each of you.’ Pepper was clearly back in control.

‘If Stark has something to say to us-‘ Natasha tried, tone aiming for somewhere between soothing and placating but coming across as rather chilly.

Pepper steamrolled over her, voice dropping to match the chilliness in the other redhead’s tone. ‘I do not speak for Tony. I speak for Stark Industries. When you belittle Tony, when you demean him, slander his name or his work, you are directly damaging not only Stark Industries, but a national hero and icon.’

‘Your relationship-‘ Captain Rogers wheezed.

Darcy snorted. ‘Oooooh, I wouldn’t go there, buddy.’

The sudden silence on the other end of the phone felt deadly. 

‘Ah, Ms. Potts-‘ A desperate edge crept into Agent Colson’s voice.

‘Darcy? Please make your way outside. Happy should be pulling up any moment. Give Ms. Hart a list of the items Shield have refused to return, and have Dr. Broadly and at least one further member of the medical team document your injuries when you arrive at the mansion.’

‘Will do, boss-lady.’ Darcy straightened her skirt, smoothing down her blouse as best she could. It wouldn’t do to give Happy an eyeful. Poor man – so sensitive to a little bit of extra cleavage. 

‘Really Pepper, can’t we just talk about this?’ Colson tried. ‘Ms. Lewis is at fault here. She assaulted a national icon. Broke into a secure building. I hardly think-‘

‘Clearly, Agent. Colson.’ Pepper cut him off. ‘I believe Happy has arrived. If Darcy isn’t safely released and on her way to Stark Manor in the next two minutes, I shall be alerting the proper authorities.’

Darcy took a step away from Natasha, a small smirk gracing her lips. 

‘Thanks, Pep. Dinner tonight? It’s my turn to order in. I know you can’t resist my Thai-dialling skills.’

‘That sounds great. Do me a favour? Leave the phone running until you reach the car. I’m sure our legal department would appreciate a full record of our call.’

‘Will do. Thanks Auntie Pepper. See you in a bit!’

The click click click of her stilettos left behind a stunned silence, as the door swung open.

‘I want my goddamned taser back, assholes. AND my ipod! You’ll be hearing from my lawyers. Oh-and if you say even one more bad word around Tony? I will kick. Your. Asses.’

Quickly making her way down the corridors, lest they decide to risk calling Pepper’s bluff (she wouldn’t really call Uncle Rhodey in, would she? A little illegal detainment hardly merited military interference…) she paused just long enough to throw her pass (swiped from a baby agent) at the receptionist, before hitting the streets.

Stepping out into the cool early evening sun, she allowed a smile to grace her lips as she caught sight of her favourite driver.

‘How’d it go in there, kid?’ Happy asked, holding the door open for her. 

She allowed herself to face-plant onto the back seat. ‘Urrrrrghhhhhh.’

‘That bad, huh?’ He sent her a worried look over his shoulder, opening the small privacy screen between the front and back of the car a little further.

‘Worse.’ Darcy’s muffled reply floated through to Happy. ‘It’s like they don’t even give a shit about him. How can anyone not love him? He’s Tony.’

Happy glanced in the rear-view mirror as he swerved back to join the slow but steady flow of traffic, determined to put as much distance between them and Shield as possible. ‘At least he’s got us.’

She sighed quietly. ‘Yeah…’

‘We’ll kick butt for bossman, kid. Between you and Ms. Potts, they’ll be cowering in their boots in no time.’

She grinned tiredly. ‘Yeah. They really will, won’t they?’ She owed it to Tony. They all did. ‘I think it’s time to kick plan WYD into action.’

‘WYD?’ He asked, narrowly avoiding a cyclist as he rounded the corner. 

‘Operation: Who’s Your Daddy. The avengers won’t know what hit ‘em.’


End file.
